Heartless Angel
by Gigei
Summary: Sephiroth x Aeris Aerith, Lemon, PWP, Noncon, Bondage, Pain, Humiliation, Graphic Violent Sex. You were warned! Don't read if you can't handle it. Sephiroth is NOT a nice guy. Aeriseph but NOT a love story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. ;)

Warning: Pure sex with very little plot. Sephiroth x Aeris.

Heartless Angel by Pink Lace

Chapter One

Sephiroth lay his burden down on the bed. The Cetra was still unconscious from the sleep powder he had used on her when he abducted her from her room at the Gold Saucer. He smiled, remembering how easy it had been to sneak into her room and take her without anyone knowing. Doubtless in the morning the puppet and his friends would discover her disappearance, far too late to make any difference.

She was sleeping soundly. Clad in a simple pink silk nightgown, she looked like a porcelain doll, with her pale, flawless skin and delicate features. Sephiroth gazed hungrily at her slumbering form. Her long, unbound hair cascaded in a brown waterfall to her dainty waist. The short nightgown showed every curve of her petite body. Her medium-sized breasts were pert and up thrust, her nipples were clearly outlined by the thin fabric. Her long, smooth legs were shown to their best advantage by the short nightgown.

Sephiroth idly ran a finger over the upper curve of her right breast, then unable to resist the temptation, he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of honeysuckle and spring flowers from her skin and hair. He licked her cheek, tasting her skin for the first time.

"Mmmm, so soft... and sweet like candy," he whispered at the Ancient. He took an antidote from a pocket of his black trench coat and waved it under her nose.

Aeris inhaled the vapour and whimpered. Her eyes opened and she scooted back on the bed in alarm.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris looked around her and realized she wasn't in her room at the Gold Saucer. "Where am I, what is this?"

"Little flower girl, I took you from the puppet. We are in an abandoned mansion...you don't need to know where. All you need to know is that no one knows you are here. Do not hope for rescue," said Sephiroth. The fear in her green eyes was intoxicating and he leaned forward, getting as close as possible to her without actually touching her.

"Why?" asked Aeris. She knew of the ex-General only by reputation and had had barely any personal dealings with him at all. In the back of her mind where the song of the Planet was ever-present, she felt a pulse of warm colors as her friend tried to tell her to be brave.

Sephiroth smirked. His glowing jade eyes were cruel and predatory. Aeris felt a shiver of fear run down her back.

"You think to ruin my plans so I have removed you from the game," said Sephiroth. Swift as a striking snake, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Aeris's hands flew to her throat as she tried to pry off his choking hand but it was useless against his superior strength. Her vision started to dim from lack of oxygen. Was he going to kill her?

Sephiroth abruptly let go of her before she passed out and stood up from the bed. Aeris dizzily collapsed on the bed and watched as Sephiroth took off his gloves and trench coat, puzzled. His half-naked body was beautiful, with well-defined muscles and pale golden skin.

As he stepped back towards the bed, Aeris leapt out and tried to run for the door but she hadn't gotten two steps away before Sephiroth grabbed her and threw her back down on the bed. The full length of his body pressed down against hers as he took a red silk scarf from the floor and tied Aeris' hands together on the headboard despite her desperate struggles.

"W- what are you doing?" asked Aeris as the ex-General caressed her neck, where bruises were already starting to form on her tender skin.

"I hate you," said Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing. "Ever since I first saw you I hated you. I want to crush you. Seeing you looking so pure and innocent maddens me."

His lips roughly descended on hers in a brutal kiss. Aeris was terrified at the malice in his voice when he whispered in her ear. "Are you afraid? I want to you scream in pain as I tear away your innocence. I want to do the filthiest things to your pure body."

"D-don't! Please leave me alone," said the girl.

Sephiroth sat up, straddling her lower body and Aeris could not hold back a tiny whimper as Sephiroth took Masamune from its resting place on the wall and placed its tip under her chin. The blunt edge of the long, deadly sword rested briefly on her shoulder as Sephiroth sliced off a strap of her nightgown.

Aeris' terror increased as a snowy white breast, tipped by a pink nipple was bared to his gaze. Sephiroth cut off the rest of the garment off with Masamune as Aeris lay perfectly still, too petrified to move because of its razor sharp edge. Now the only thing covering her body was her panties. The flower girl mentally cursed as she remembered that tonight she had worn her cutest underwear - pink lacy panties that were fastened in front by a pink ribbon which was, according to it's manufacturer, guaranteed to inflame male passions.

Using two more scarves he had ready for this purpose, Sephiroth tied each of her legs to opposite bedposts, leaving Aeris with her legs spread open on the bed. Her wrists were still tied together on the headboard and her bare breasts jutted out brazenly because of the pillow below her back.

"Please, stop this," Aeris pleaded, vainly she knew but she was unable to prevent herself from begging him not to continue. Despite being 22 years old and having an ex-boyfriend in SOLDIER, Aeris was a virgin. It was in her nature to be chaste and like most girls had often dreamed of her first time being with her one true love. The thought of her precious virginity being forcefully taken by the insane man in front of her made her struggle futilely against her bonds.

"Soon little one I will make you beg me to take you," said Sephiroth. He was getting more and more aroused at the sight of the girl helplessly bound and his for the taking. Jade eyes roamed over her delectable form, naked apart from her panties. Her round white breasts jiggled enticingly as she fought against her bonds.

Without further ado, he cupped her exquisite breasts in his hands. They were firm and velvety.

"Noooooooo," Aeris cried out as Sephiroth's hands fondled her chest. Never had a man touched her as she was being touched now.

"You feel so warm and smooth," said Sephiroth as he gently massaged her perky breasts. He rubbed her hardening nipples between his fingers, then bent down and took one in his mouth.

"Ugh," cried Aeris involuntarily as her body reacted to his ministrations. Her face got flushed as heat spread through her body, centered at her nipples and between her legs. The Cetra fought the unwilling arousal of her body as Sephiroth sucked each of her sensitive nipples in turn and stroked her breasts. His hands and mouth greedily licked, sucked and played with the smooth curves of her bosom and hardening nipples.

The silver-haired man was getting more and more excited so he stopped fondling the girl for a moment to take off his pants. Aeris stared in fascinated horror at his rock-hard cock. It was huge!

Sephiroth saw the direction of her gaze and smirked. "Are you afraid, little girl? Never seen a naked man before?"

The girl wrenched her eyes away from the frightening sight, mentally whimpering a little at the thought of that enormous member brutalizing her virgin body. 

Sephiroth enjoyed the play of emotions over her expressive face. His hands stroked her thighs as he contemplated what he would do next. His eyes were caught by the bit of feminine frippery adorning her body.

"Such pretty panties," he observed. Normally he hated pink but he had to admit that the panties looked perfect between her creamy thighs. The front was semi-transparent and he could faintly see her nether lips through the fabric. Sephiroth could tell that her pubic mound was delightfully free of hair. He thought it was shaved but actually Cetras just never grew hair between their legs.

Aeris closed her eyes, unable to bear the sight of Sephiroth lasciviously toying with the pink ribbon fastening the fragile scrap of cloth and lace together. She sobbed and struggled with renewed vigor against her bonds, trying to close her legs but that only served to amuse her captor.

"I want to see the pretty pink flower you have between your legs," said the silver-haired demon. Tears fell from her eyes as he gently pulled the ribbon free and removed the panties, knowing that now her most intimate secrets were now revealed to his lecherous eyes.

"Beautiful. A perfect pink bud for me to violate," Sephiroth breathed as he pushed her knees up and farther apart, spreading her nether lips more open. His breath caught as her tender pink sex was revealed to his covetous gaze. His cock ached, wanting nothing more than to bury itself in her virgin passage. Not yet, he thought.  
"Don't look," Aeris begged. "Please I can't bear it."

She trashed wildly about, trying futilely to escape from his lustful eyes which were now staring hungrily at her most hidden feminine core.

"I'll look at you as much as I like. And I'll do more than look," said Sephiroth. He placed his thumbs on either side of her outer lips and pulled them open until her most secret place was wantonly revealed. Her inner lips were exquisitely pink, just begging to be ravished.

Aeris cried out as soon as he touched her, begging him to stop. Her body started shaking when his fingers slid up and down her outer lips.

"No please, no," Aeris sobbed hopelessly, trying to pull herself away from the probing fingers that were exploring her chaste body.

"Such a sweet virgin pussy," said Sephiroth. "Never been seen or touched by any man."

Teasingly, he bent down and blew a warm breath on her sex. Aeris felt an unwanted stab of pleasure and heat inside her as he ran his tongue up her slit. Her virgin pussy tasted very fresh and erotic to Sephiroth. He breathed in her musky scent appreciatively.

"You are such a good little girl. Your pussy is still almost dry even though I fondled your breasts and nipples for so long. You really didn't like me touching you," said Sephiroth. "I've never had such a pure, innocent girl before...I will enjoy giving you pleasure against your will."

Now his fingers explored her pussy in earnest, tenderly rubbing her outer lips and gently playing with her inner lips. Each stroke sent stabs of pleasure through Aeris' body as she felt fingers touching her pussy for the first time. Her growing arousal did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth who then put his mouth on her mound. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as his expert tongue probed her delicate inner tissues.

The scent and taste of her virgin pussy was delicious to Sephiroth and Aeris was now getting more and more aroused no matter how much she fought the stimulation he was forcing on her innocent body.

"Ahhhh!" Aeris was unable to stop her moan as his tongue flicked over her clitoris for the first time. She found herself gripping the headboard as he started sucking on her clitoris. The pleasurable sensations in her pussy were intensifying to an almost painful level as Aeris felt herself becoming hotter and wetter with each passing moment. Sephiroth slipped a finger a little bit inside her, testing her readiness but not wanting to bury anything inside her yet. He planned to have his cock be the first thing she ever felt inside her.

Aeris felt her body getting out of control from the intensity of the pleasure Sephiroth was causing by sucking her clit and rubbing her pussy with his fingers. She moaned and pressed herself against his face uncontrollably.

Sephiroth sensed that she was close to her climax and quickly replaced his tongue with a finger. His finger kept rubbing her clitoris while Sephiroth's other hand cupped her cheek as he watched her face as she shook with a powerful first orgasm.

All rational thought left Aeris' mind as she gave in to the incredible waves of ecstasy crashing over her body.

Removing his hand from the flower girl's cheek but keeping his hand on her pussy, Sephiroth took a small black box from under the bed and took some photos of Aeris as she orgasmed. The flower girl did not notice the flash of the camera as her eyes were closed but as she slowly descended from the peak of pleasure, she cringed as she saw what he was doing.

"A nice present for the puppet," said Sephiroth. He grinned evilly at her as he put down the camera, running his slitted cat-like eyes over her spread-eagled naked body and lingering particularly on her soaking wet pussy. "Not so pure and innocent now, are you?"

Aeris turned her face away in shame and misery. "Leave me alone, please."

"My dear flower girl, it is my turn now," he stated as he once more took Masamune in his hand and cut her ankles free from the bed. Aeris immediately scooted away from him, hiding her body with her bent legs and tried to free her bound hands with her teeth.

Sephiroth knelt on the other end of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. Aeris was again flat on her back with her breasts thrust out while Sephiroth forced her legs wide apart, bending her knees back so that she was spread open again. As her erotic charms were thus temptingly displayed to her captor, ready for him to plunder, Aeris sobbed, knowing what was to come but powerless to prevent his coming assault on her defenceless body.

The silver-haired demon tauntingly stroked his cock up and down her slit, coating it with her juices. He licked his lips in anticipation of finally ravishing the Cetra's lovely virgin pussy.

"No, don't! Please stop!" frantically begged Aeris as Sephiroth positioned his cock at her virgin passage. It was so big that Aeris was panic-stricken at the thought of it forcing its way inside her tiny pink hole.

Panting heavily, Sephiroth forced the blunt head of his cock inside her, making Aeris scream in terror. He paused and looked down at the point where their bodies joined together, savoring the sight of the virginal pink flower of her labia spread around the head of his cock.

"This is the last moment of your innocence," whispered Sephiroth to Aeris, as they both looked down at how he had forced the flower girl's pink pussy lips to kiss his cock in the most intimate way possible.

"D-don't please!" begged Aeris but all her pleas were in vain as with one hard thrust Sephiroth buried himself inside her hot virgin passage. Aeris screamed in pain as her innocent body was invaded by his large shaft; she felt a tearing inside her as his cock drove its way past her hymen, deflowering the Cetra. Her virgin opening was stretched harshly by the huge cock invading her tight space.

Sephiroth loved the feeling of his thick long member penetrating her virgin sex, knowing it was hurting her. He relished the way her pussy gripped him tightly even as the girl sobbed in pain and shame at her defilement.

"Mine," said Sephiroth as he looked at her crying face. He grasped her by the hips and started pumping in and out of her wildly. Sephiroth fucked her roughly and without care for her, she was now just a vessel in which to sheath his dick.

Sobbing and thrashing wildly, Aeris begged Sephiroth to stop as each hard thrust sent intense jolts of pain through her abused pussy. He was ramming deep inside her and pulling out, in and out, harder and harder and harder. Every push felt like he was ripping her apart. The pounding seemed to go on forever as Sephiroth enjoyed having her tight cunt squeezing the length of his member. Her reddened pussy lips helplessly clung to his cock each time he moved against her, giving him pleasure against Aeris' will. The ecstasy went on and on for Sephiroth as his desire rose to a climax. Then, after what seemed like an eternity of pain for the flower girl, with a powerful thrust he buried himself up to the hilt inside her and his hot seed burst forth deep within Aeris as he came. Waves of intense rapture made his mind blank out as he flooded her insides with cum. The flower girl wept in shame as her defilement was completed.

In languorous aftermath of his powerful climax, Sephiroth slipped his cock out of Aeris and kissed her on the lips in a cruel parody of tenderness. "That was so good...mmm your pussy was so wet and hot for me."

He stood up and surveyed his handiwork. The bed sheets and Aeris' thighs were stained with blood. Her pussy was dripping with her juices, blood and cum.

"Smile!" he called as he took multiple photos of her ravished body.

---to be continued--- 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Squaresoft/ SquareEnix does.

Heartless Angel by Pink Lace

Aeris was in shock after her rape by Sephiroth and curled into a fetal position on the bed when the silver-haired man released her wrists from her bonds. She wept into a pillow, unaware of anything but her own suffering as her tormentor left the room.

Sephiroth was feeling especially satisfied with how things had gone. His body was still relaxed and yet strangely exhilarated by his recent deflowerment of the Cetra. He ran a hot bath and smirked evilly as he contemplated what to do next to the girl. Striding back into the bedroom, he picked up the girl's unresisting body and placed her in the hot bath.

"You are dirty," said Sephiroth, throwing a washing cloth at her. "Clean yourself up."

The hot water seemed to revive Aeris a little and she scrubbed fiercely at her skin, trying to wash away the polluted feeling of her body. Sephiroth left her to her ministrations and ransacked the bedroom drawers for what he wanted. He found the tube of lubricant and put it on the table beside the chair. Then he swept up Aeris from the bath and swiftly toweled off the water from her body and hair.

"We aren't finished yet, little flower girl...or is it little deflowered girl?"

"No please, haven't you done enough?" Aeris said. Her head snapped back as Sephiroth slapped her. Stars formed in her vision as her knees buckled. Sephiroth cursed and grabbed her by a wrist as she fell to the floor in a heap. He dragged her limp body back to the bedroom and left her on the floor.

Taking his sword in his hand, he turned her over on her back using the blunt edge of Masamune. Aeris' eyes widened at the threat in Sephiroth's jade eyes as in the back of her mind, the Planet told her she mustn't die yet. Live, the Planet urged, do what you can to survive!

"Do you want to die?" asked the cruel ex-General.

"No, please," said Aeris. "I'm sorry please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want."

Sephiroth leered at her naked body and kicked her legs open. He knelt between her legs and brutally ground the hilt of Masamune at the juncture of her thighs.

"Uuughh!" Aeris groaned as he viciously mashed the hard metal against her pussy, almost hard enough to wound.

"Obey me or I'll rape your pussy with Masamune. I'll rip your insides up with it and then give your dismembered corpse to the puppet if you don't do everything I say," he threatened.

"Please I'll do anything, don't kill me," Aeris pleaded as she desperately tried to stop him from forcing the hilt into her. Sephiroth removed the sword and motioned for her to stand up. Aeris complied, silently praying that she would survive this encounter alive.

Sephiroth held her by the back of her neck with one hand as he idly sliced the air with Masamune with the other. His eyes were frighteningly devoid of sanity as he played with her body using Masamune. The sharp blade cut a few locks of her hair as Aeris' body trembled with fear at the closeness of death. Sephiroth gently ran the blunt edge across her quivering belly, thighs, breasts and finally her slit, all the while enjoying her fear.

"Beg me to take you," said Sephiroth.

"P-please please..." Aeris' voice shook with terror. "Take me."

Sephiroth laughed and put aside the sword. "On your knees."

Aeris complied.

"Kiss my feet," ordered Sephiroth.

Closing her eyes, she bent down and kissed his feet. Sephiroth then placed his foot down on her neck before she could straighten up, relishing her debasement. For what seemed like an eternity she was pressed down on the floor with the tyrant's foot on her neck, her breasts mashed against the wooden surface.

He got tired of it eventually and sat down on a chair. Taking Aeris by the arm he bent her over his seated form, her stomach over his lap. Aeris apprehensively waited for what he wanted next, shivering at the sight of his hard member. She closed her eyes.

"You've been a bad girl," said Sephiroth, his hand gently fondling the smooth skin of her bottom. "You must be spanked."

The Cetra's eyes opened in shock as she yelped in pain and alarm when his right hand smacked down hard on her bottom. Instinctively, she struggled and tried to squirm away but Sephiroth grabbed both her wrists tightly in one hand against the small of her back. Sephiroth vigorously spanked her ass cheeks hard until they were red, Aeris crying from the hurt and humiliation. Each time his hand came down on her ass, Aeris yelped and her body jiggled against his lap. Her soft cries and her rapidly reddening bottom delighted Sephiroth so he playfully started counting the times he spanked her bottom with his hand.

"...Ninety-nine, one hundred!" said Sephiroth as he stopped his spanking for a moment and massaged her fire-red bottom with his hand. "Had enough?"

He did not wait for her reply but instead dumped her on the floor. He knelt down and arranged her body in front of him. Aeris was on her knees, her sore bottom pointed towards Sephiroth, her head rested on her arms with her bare breasts on the floor.

Sephiroth spread her knees apart and inspected Aeris exposed pussy. "Still dry? I suppose not every girl likes being spanked. That's just too bad for you. I bet the big titted bar girl would have loved that."

He kissed her pussy lips and began tormenting her with his tongue. Aeris moaned as his mouth once again inflicted unwanted sensations of pleasure on her body. He licked and nibbled gently on her pussy. Aeris could not help but twitch away from his intimate kiss but he tugged back on her hair warningly so she tried to stop herself from struggling.

Sweet juices were being released from the girl's body now as Sephiroth stimulated her sex with his mouth. His hands massaged her sore buttocks. Aeris jerked away in shock the first time his fingers touched her puckered pink asshole but a hard slap on her ass cheek forced her to endure his assault on both her pussy and bottom. His fingers circled her asshole teasingly from time to time as he massaged her asscheeks but his efforts were mostly still focused on her pussy.

Breathing in the musky scent of her arousal, Sephiroth found her clitoris and sucked tenderly on it. Aeris groaned in pleasure as her body shook with the force of her desire. Wantonly but unable to help herself, Aeris pressed her body against his mouth, wanting more. Sephiroth removed his mouth from her body, making Aeris moan in denial.

He smirked at the sight of the girl's dripping wet pussy. Carefully he fingered her tiny asshole, trying to put his forefinger inside as Aeris gasped in shock. What he was doing was totally new to the innocent flower girl and she had no idea what he was planning to do.

Her asshole was incredibly tight, as he knew it would be. Doubtless the girl had never had a man even look at her asshole, much less try to penetrate it with his finger. The thought aroused him and his cock ached with the need to be inside her hot depths. Sephiroth leaned forward and rubbed his member against Aeris' pussy. His left hand started playing with her clit again and Aeris squirmed against his hand, begging for more.

Sephiroth simultaneously thrust his member into her pussy and his finger into her asshole as he stimulated her clit with his other hand. The feel of her wet, tight passage was almost too much for Sephiroth as Aeris' inner walls clenched down hard on his cock then spasmed as she orgasmed. Her contractions almost made him come but he resisted and withdrew from her as he had other plans.

Waiting until her powerful climax was over, Sephiroth took the tube of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount over her asshole. He slowly inserted another finger beside the first one inside her asshole.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked apprehensively, looking back at Sephiroth from her prone position. It didn't really hurt but it felt strange to have something inside her back passage and she was confused as to what he was doing.

He laughed lightly at her innocent question and grasped her by the hips. His cock pressed down on the entrance to her anal passage but did not penetrate. Aeris cried out in shock, surely he couldn't mean to put it in there?

"In a moment little girl, you will have a cock inside you ass, try to enjoy it," Sephiroth suggested. Slowly he pushed but Aeris instinctively tightened up to prevent penetration.

"Loosen up or I'll use Masamune..."

Aeris knew he was serious so she tried to relax, biting her forearm in dismay. Sephiroth slowly pushed his member inside Aeris' virgin anal orifice. It was slow torture for Aeris as he gradually impaled her.

"It hurts so much, please stop. I can't take it anymore," whimpered Aeris.

Suddenly he drew back his hand and slapped her buttocks hard then he started thrusting violently in and out of her. The flower girl's body was jerked back and forth due to the force of his powerful thrusts, her breasts jiggling, soft cries of pain escaping Aeris because of the agonizing friction.

Sephiroth was in bliss as he pumped in and out of her tight virgin passage, her moans spurred him on to greater heights. Looking at his thick cock pistoning in and out of her formerly tiny asshole excited him. Panting from the intensity of his passion, ecstasy built up until he came...this time he seemed to shoot his seed inside her for an incredibly long time as the strength of his orgasm drove all thought out and he existed merely as a vessel for releasing pleasure.

The Cetra was just glad that the pain was now over as her ravisher withdrew from her body and sought his camera again. Knowing better than to anger him again, she lay quietly until he had finished taking photos of her.

"You're learning," said Sephiroth.

---continued next chapter--- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Squaresoft/ SquareEnix does.

Heartless Angel by Pink Lace

Shivering from the pain of Sephiroth's abuse of her tender young body, Aeris wondered if she had sustained permanent harm. The fiery agony shooting up her body from her ass was almost enough to make her pass out.

Sephiroth was bending over her, inspecting the damage done by his brutal sodomy of the Cetra. As he had done before, he kissed her on the lips tenderly and whispered mocking compliments.

"Your ass was the best I've had in years. Did you enjoy it as much as I did? Too bad you're no good now, all loosened up and stretched open like this," said Sephiroth, taunting her by sticking three fingers up her anal opening. Before his violation, it had been a tight fit for even one finger but now Aeris could barely feel the three digits squirming inside her.

"Please no more, you're killing me," said Aeris.

"Mmm want me to heal you up?" Sephiroth asked. He took a potion from a drawer and poured the contents on her ravaged asshole. Almost miraculously the pain subsided as her flesh healed. Aeris sighed heavily in relief sensing that there was no permanent incurable damage.

"See, I'm such a nice guy," said Sephiroth. "Thank me properly now or else."

Aeris looked up at him, her green eyes questioning. Heaving Aeris to her feet, Sephiroth pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. She took the hint and went to clean up. When she went timidly back to the bedroom, he waved her to sit on the sofa as he took his turn in the bathroom.

Emerging freshly showered after a few minutes, Sephiroth sat down beside Aeris and started kissing her on the lips very gently. Stroking her sides and back with tender unhurried movements, Sephiroth took his time French-kissing the Cetra. When he broke off, Sephiroth took her chin in his forefinger and thumb, looking at her pink rosebud-like lips. Aeris' heart started racing as she waited for whatever ordeal he was going to inflict on her next.

Sephiroth savored the sweet taste of her soft lips again and then gently drew the naked girl off the sofa, setting her down in front of him. Running his hands through her silken brown hair, Sephiroth kept staring at her lips, smiling at her nervousness. Tracing her tembling lower lip with his forefinger, he gently pushed the digit inside her mouth and told her to suck on it.

What new form of torture was this? Aeris wondered as her tormentor sought to heighten his anticipation of what was to come by gazing at her delicate lips puckered around his finger, gently sucking on it with a frightened look on her face.

"I'm feeling good now, girl. That was some good ass fucking we just did," said Sephiroth as he removed his finger. He was amused when Aeris blushed.

"W-what now? Can I rest now please?"

"Ah, you beg so nicely. I'm feeling generous really so we can go to some nicer things. This won't even hurt at all," said Sephiroth. His jade eyes narrowed maliciously. "Now thank me for my kindness."

"Thank you..." said Aeris not knowing what to do.

"Kiss me," he commanded.

Confused, Aeris gazed at him incredulously for a moment before planting her lips on his. Nervously, she tried to kiss his mouth, her tongue shyly darting between his teeth but somehow she knew Sephiroth would not be pleased at her efforts.

"Very nice, but not what I had in mind. Kiss me here," said Sephiroth after she was done. He took her hand in his and placed it on his member. Aeris jerked her hand back in shock.

Oh no! she thought, realizing what he meant. This was something even the innocent flower girl had heard of but had never dreamed of doing, especially to this cold-eyed enemy.

"Would you rather I take you in the ass again?" Sephiroth smiled. "I will if you prefer that."

"No please! Not that again..." Aeris' horrified gaze was pinned to his semi-erect member. "I just don't know what to do to erm that..."

Before tonight, she had never even seen a male member before and had no idea where to start. Nor did she relish the thought of pleasuring Sephiroth this way but considering the options, she would rather "kiss" than be brutalized again.

"I'll teach you," said Sephiroth as he leaned back on the sofa. The next moments seemed to go in slow motion for Aeris as she tried to comply with his demands to use her tongue and lips to lick and suck his cock.

Sephiroth, the edge of his hunger taken off by his previous two sexual activities with Aeris, was patiently teaching the girl how to handle a male organ. Her ignorance and inexperience, coupled with her eagerness to satisfy him so as not to suffer punishment, amused him no end. It was really something to see, the innocent girl furiously blushing as she feverishly licked and sucked his cock, desperately striving to please him. He reveled in his power over her and soon the novelty of the situation as well as her efforts had him hard and ready to screw his brains out again.

Seizing her by the hair, Sephiroth forced his member inside her mouth as deeply as he could. Aeris choked at first but tried to relax her jaw and drive down the gag reflex. His hands guided her mouth up and down his shaft. Sephiroth fucked her mouth for many minutes while Aeris prayed for it to be over soon. The minutes seemed to last forever for the girl as Sephiroth enjoyed her mouth with gusto.

"Swallow it all," Sephiroth commanded right before his seed burst forth into her mouth and down her throat. Aeris swallowed as best she could. Some semen escaped past her lips and as he pulled out his member, Sephiroth stopped her from wiping it off.

This time he laughed softly as he took twice the normal amount of pictures. Aeris' distraught blushing face, tears in her eyes as he photographed her with strings of semen dangling from her chin entertained him enormously. When he was finished Aeris ran to the bathroom weeping from the humiliation.

Once again Sephiroth was exceedingly satisfied at the results of his actions. In fact, he was so gratified that he allowed Aeris a rather long time to get herself together. He hoped that now she knew what she had to do, she would be even more shamed at doing it.

Gracefully sprawled on the sofa, Sephiroth called out the Cetra and she went to him, her steps dragging and unable to look at her tormentor.

He drew her down on the floor and ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts, cupping her twin mounds in his hands. Burying his face in her softness, he inwardly debated whether to titty fuck her or not. On the one hand, it was something he hadn't done yet but on the other hand he rather liked her hot mouth. Trying to decide, he drew back and gazed at her bosom and mouth but his eyes were caught by her pussy. Spreading her legs, he saw that her nether lips were reddened but appeared otherwise unharmed by his earlier rapes.

"No more, please," Aeris begged, covering her sore pussy with her hands. Ignoring her pleas, Sephiroth uncovered her sex and began licking her moist folds with his tongue while his fingers probed inside her tightness. He loved the taste and feel of her sensitive girl flesh. Most of all though, he reveled in the sadistic joy of wickedly spreading open and violating her body's secret places. Roughly his fingers invaded her precious pussy that he knew she would never have willingly allowed him to touch or even see. Glorying in her helpless cries of pleasure, he teased her clit with his tongue as he ruthlessly finger fucked his innocent captive. Wildly thrashing about, unable to escape his fingers or the mouth that was practically devouring her pussy, Aeris was too worn out to fight the climax that was rapidly threatening to overpower her will.

Sensing that she was close to fullfillment, Sephiroth removed his fingers and mouth. Looking down at the flower girl's hot, throbbing pussy which was indecently on display for his use, Sephiroth delicately pinched her engorged clit. The mingled pain and pleasure instantly forced the Cetra over the edge into a wild orgasm while the slver-haired demon lowered his mouth to her sex again. Plunging his tongue into her while he alternately mistreated and caressed her clit, Sephiroth forced her to climax three times as he drank her sweet nectar.

Exhausted, Aeris just closed her eyes in defeat and lay quietly on the floor when it was over, hoping that now he was finished with her.

However her captor was merely taking a moment to gloat at the spectacle of her delectable body, flushed from her exertions and soaking the floor between her legs with her pussy juices.

Sephiroth sat back down the sofa and laughed evilly, deciding that he definitely wanted to come in her mouth as she had come in his.

"I can't bear anymore, please..." said Aeris when he nudged her with his foot.

"Now, now look on the bright side," said Sephiroth jeeringly as he motioned her to do another blow job. "At least I haven't cut off your arms and legs with Masamune."

The next few moments were a repeat of the first time he forced her to pleasure him with her mouth, down to the taking of pictures later, except that Aeris felt her degradation even more keenly now. Afterwards, Sephiroth finally announced that they were finished and threw sleeping powder on her face again. Leaving her on the bed, Sephiroth went out to make his arrangements for the morning.

A few hours later he came back in the early morning, having dropped off the pictures for the puppet to find and arranged for a message to be sent at the appropriate time to the AVALANCE group regarding where to find their kidnapped member.

Waking Aeris up using the antidote, Sephiroth directed her to bathe and dress herself. He pointed to a white box, obviously containing a change of clothes and told her to hurry.

Not daring to take too much time, Aeris hurriedly showered and toweled herself off. The box turned out to contain lingerie, high-heeled white shoes and a rather expensive-looking dress. She was perplexed as to how and why Sephiroth had procured such an item for her. The dress was white and pink, with a long full skirt and a very demure frilly top, with long flowing sleeves and a high neckline. The ruffles would even hide the bruises on her neck from when he had strangled her last night. Looking over the contents, Aeris found a tag from a couture house. Had it been specially ordered for her? Aeris could not help but be afraid of what this meant...what was Sephiroth planning to do now? What new form of humiliation did he intend to inflict on her?

She put on the clothes and shoes and went back to the bedroom where Sephiroth was waiting.

"No," he said. "No braid."

Unbound, her brown hair cascaded down her back below her waist. Taking a handful of the silken hair, Sephiroth studied the effect and carefully inspected her look. Good enough, he decided.

"Your friends will be here in less than an hour," he informed her then, as her eyes lighted up with hope, wrapped her own hair around her throat and strangled her with it.

Sephiroth threw her body over his shoulder and went into the dining room of the mansion. He placed Aeris' body on a chair at the head of the table and mentally debated what to do now to the unconscious girl. Kill her now? Kill her later in front of the puppet? Let her live to bear his child (he knew she was pregnant)? Before he realized he had impregnated her when he took her virginity, Sephiroth had decided to dismember her body and place each part in separate hiding places inside the mansion, sort of like a gothic treasure hunt. Now he thought it would be better to simply kill her with a single elegant thrust of Masamune. He was fond of impaling things with his sword.

In the end though, Sephiroth elected to let her live. The longer she stayed alive, the more chances he had to play with her and torture the puppet through her. He could always kill her later.

"See you soon sweetheart," he whispered in the unconscious girl's ear before he left.

THE END

---- Author's note: The scary thing is that Sephiroth's real body during this time was in the Northern Crater, right? So what Aeris actually got screwed by was Jenova's body shape shifted into Sephiroth's form and under his control. Eek! I wrote a story about kinky alien sex! sweat drop Or at least I think so. 


End file.
